The Stoned Cerahine Act 3
As they got back to the village, Mama Smurfette was looking though her spell books, in hopes that she can find the same cure with the missing herb. In the meantime, she had Klutzy bring her other spell books from the storehouse. Klutzy then came in with a stack of books,"Uh, here are your books Mama Smurfette." Klutzy said as she struggled to NOT drop the books. Mama Smurfettes then placed her free hand on the table,"Just smurf them down here Klutzy." She told Klutzy. Right after Mama Smurfette said that, Klutzy then dropped the books on the table, more like on the village leader's hand! "YOW!" Mama Smurfettes cried in pain after the books injured her hand,"Uh, gosh, sorry Mama Smurfette." Klutzy apogized,"Just try to smurf more careful!" Mama scolded as she used her other hand to slow down the swelling on her other hand,"Uh, ok." Klutzy said as she leaves the house,"I know the cure is somesmurf in one of these books." Mama Smurfette said as she flip the pages of the book she is on. In the village, Spectrum was angrily standing in front of an easel, tapping her paintbrush on her color pallant, then, Builda came along to see her. "What are you smurfing Spectrum?" Builda asked as she came along. Spectrum didn't painted anything on her easel,"Uh, it is my smurfiest art, Builda." Spectrum excused as she covered up the un-painted easel with her body. Builda was curious about what Spectrum has painted, that she didn't want to show,"Let's smurf it." She said as she moved her body to try and see, but Spectrum moved her body too, trying to cover it, but it was really nothing as it was exposed. "I don't smurf anything, Spectrum, why didn't you smurf anything today?" Builda asked. Spectrum then knew she had to confess it,"I'm just so depressed that Mama Smurfette decided to smurf back Cerahine, I now have no inspiration to paint." Builda seem to understand Spectrum, before leaving in another direction. In another part of the village, Pranky was angrily walking around her joke box, who also is angry that Mama Smurfette wants to bring back Cerahine. "This is terrible, this is so un-smurfy terrible!" Pranky ranted as she walked around the box before kicking it, which blew up right into Builda. "Hey," Builda angrily said as she walked to Pranky, with black marks on her body and part of her hat is gone,"Pranky Smurfette! That is not funny!" Builda said after coming to Pranky with an angry face. "Nothing is funny anymore Builda," Pranky explained,"I thought we were smurfed from that nasty Cerahine, but Mama Smurfette wants to smurf her back!" She finished with a sad face. This inspired Builda to build something for her fellow Smurfettes,"Smurf on, Pranky, I have an idea." She said as she ran off to her workshop. Outside of Builda's workshop, Scouter, Smurfo, Pranky, Gleam, Musical and Cloth were gathered there, while waiting, there was some noises going on inside, while the door is bigger. "Builda is smurfing something to smurf the place of Cerahine." Smurfo said. "Who smurfs that? I'm glad Cerahine is gone!" Scouter stated as she turned around to face Smurfo. "And this is resmurf Mama that once a villain is always a villain." Gleam agreed as she also faced Smurfo. Pranky decided to join in,"Yeah, then she'll forget all that cure business!" She said before letting out a laugh. "Good, then no more Cerahine for smurf on!" Scouter finished as she closed her eyes. Smurfo then started to feel a little sorry for Cerahine,"Oh Scouter don't be so cruel." He stated to Scouter. Cloth also started to feel sorry, even though she was their enemy, she still needs to be saved,"I agree, we don't have to smurf our enemy, but we need to smurf our enemy." Musical wanted to be back as a siren if Cerahine was coming to village,"Yeah, besides, if we don't smurf her, we are no better then she is." She joined in while having a bitter tone in her voice. "I feel sorry for Cerahine now, even she was nasty." Smurfo admitted. "Is that true? Smurf one good thing about Cerahine." Scouter said. "Well, she's u..um" Smurfo tried to think of a good thing about her, but he couldn't. "See, she's rotton to the core of a Smurfette!" Scouter finally finished as she raised her arms. Builda then finally finished her creation: A robot version of Cerahine that she can control. "It's smurfed!" Builda called to them as she came out of her shop, making her fellow Smurfettes laugh. Builda started to say words that Cerahine would say,"Oh those rotton little Smurfettes!" She said like Cerahine's voice, while the Smurfettes laugh. "I'll get you all if it's the last thing I ever do!" Builda said in her next insult of Cerahine to the Smurfettes. Gleam then wanted it to be more realistic so she said,"Oh smurf us evil witch!" "Never! I'll get you all!" Builda said in Cerahine's next part in capturing them, however, the robot Cerahine has tripped over a wagon, causing the eyes to spring out and malfunction. Then Builda got the robot back up again, however, it started moving itself uncontrolablly. "Yikes!" Pranky was below the robot and just about she was going to be crushed, she moved out of the way just in time. "Stop it Builda! Smurf it off!" Musical called to Builda trying to get her to turn off her robot. "I can't! The controls are smurfed!" Builda called back while on the runaway robot Cerahine, which crashes into Mama Smurfette's house. Inside the village leader's house, she has found the cure with the missing herb,"This is it! This is the cure with the missing herb!" She exclaimed before all her books fell down on top of her sue to the robot Cerahine hitting her roof. "I sure hope Mama finds the cure for the real Cerahine soon! It'll be a lot safer!" Pranky admitted before laughing. Mama Smurfette came out of her house, looking dizzy,"You may be right Pranky, I just found the cure with the missing herb, the rare ''herious petrious ''herb that only grows on the far side of the mountain," She answered the Smurfettes,"While you Smurfettes clean up the mess, Scouter can smurf me some." Scouter seem uneager to bring Cerahine back to life and tried to convince Mama Smurfette to let her stay,"Um, maybe I should stay here and help the others Mama Smurfette." She said, grabbing some junk near her and walked off. Before Scouter was let off the hook, Mama Smurfette had another attempt,"Scouter! Please smurf me that herb!" She called to her. Scouter realized she couldn't be in the village, so she said,"Yes, Mama Smurfette..." She accepted while dropping the junk she was carrying. Smurf back to Act 2 Smurf on to Act 4 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories